


Do you wanna ride?

by atomicfanboy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicfanboy/pseuds/atomicfanboy
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SxPFM2SmTAMThat Youtube video, but with actual Be More Chill and one of my self insert oc's because I am simply gay and yearning.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/OC
Comments: 2





	Do you wanna ride?

“So do you wanna ride?” Adam asked, running a hand through his hair, pushing it back and giving Jeremy a lazy grin that was far from pure.  
“A-Adam? What’s gotten into you?” Jeremy stammered.  
“What? Is it weird for a guy to wanna go to Pinkberry with his friend?” He asked, dropping his hand and giving Jeremy a goofy smile, making the boy wonder if he’d… imagined that look.  
Jeremy glanced over at his Squip, who’s eyebrows were raised in curiosity.  
“Well- no… but-“  
“So, I’ll ask again.” Adam interrupted. “Uh... do you wanna ride? Do you wanna ride? Do you wanna go far?” Adam all but purred, getting closer and gently grabbing Jeremy’s chin with his thumb and index finger, tilting his head up until their eyes locked.  
“Jeremy, it is imperative that you decline,” his Squip informed, sounding slightly annoyed.  
“Do you wanna get, do you wanna get, do you wanna get inside my mother's car?” Adam went . He turned them around and Jeremy swallowed hard when he felt a wall on his back. Jeremy felt as Adam’s hand slid to the back of his neck while the other landed on his waist slowly going back too, leaning in until their lips were barely inches apart.  
Jeremy felt his heart start beating faster.  
“Tell him no!” Squip barked, sounding more frustrated.  
“Drive it on home,” Jeremy opened his mouth, but Adam put a finger over it, quieting his protests. “Don't you say no,” his hands moved and took Jeremy’s off his shoulders and moved them to his hips. Jeremy’s swallowed, digging his fingers into Adam’s hips, his clammy palms getting a good feel of the fat and muscle that resided there. “Jerry, can you be coerced?” Adam purred, grinding their hips together a little.  
Suddenly Adam let go and stepped back, Jeremy let go quickly, partially shocked, but mostly just flustered and embarrassed.  
“Home in a snatch,” Adam turned around and took a few steps away, “only one catch! We gotta stop,” he looked over his shoulder at Jeremy, “for frozen yogurt first…”  
He went towards Jeremy again, resting his hands on the shorter teen’s shoulders, letting them slide down as he rocked his hips to the beat he’d created.  
“Do you wanna ride-“  
“You don’t wanna ride-“  
“Do you wanna ride-“  
“You don’t wanna ride-“  
“Do you wanna ride-“  
“You don’t wanna ride-“  
“Wanna go far?”  
Adam and his Squip competed for his attention, unbeknownst to one of the parties, but both knew that Adam had his full attention by now, stepping away and making a show of rolling his hips in achingly slow motions.  
“Do you wanna get-“  
“You don’t wanna get-“  
“Do you wanna get-“  
“You don’t wanna get-“  
“Do you wanna get-“  
“You don’t wanna get-“  
“Inside my mother’s car?”  
“Jeremy-“ Squip started, but Adam continued.  
“Drivin on home, don’t you say no. Jerry can you be coerced?”  
Both Adam and Squip asked the same question at the same time, leaving Jeremy a bit confused, but with how Adam was moving… well he wasn’t out of it for long.  
“Home in-“ “Jeremy DON’T!” “a snatch, only one catch! We gotta stop, for frozen yogurt first.” With each beat Adam stepped forward until he was leaning over Jeremy again, teasing in his eyes, and his voice, as he tilted Jeremy’s face up again, this time their noses were brushing and Adam’s breath was blowing across his face, blowing some hair out of his face.  
“Pinkberry~” He purred again, his smile turning from the lusty teasing to playful again.  
Jeremy laughed breathily, then a little more normally as Adam watched him with that adoring gaze, his hands dropping to Jeremy’s hips.  
“Okay. Let’s go,” Jeremy finally caved.  
Adam lit up, stepping back a little.  
“Awesome!”  
“Jeremy…” Squip murmured as Adam grabbed his keys, spinning them on his fingers as he walked away.


End file.
